


Cuddle me, please and thank you

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Guilt, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I Don't Even Know, Injury Recovery, Mild Hurt/Comfort, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikasa is the first and last thing Annie sees after being unconscious for two days thanks to and because of Jaeger.





	Cuddle me, please and thank you

Charcoal grey eyes softened perceptibly, the corners of her rosy lips twitching upwards into a small yet tender smile, as the petite blonde that lay on the bed next to her slowly stirred awake. Her companion took a long, deep breath which she then sighed before opening her eyes, astonishing blue orbs coming into view in the process.

“Good morning,” Mikasa whispered fondly, observing her lover’s sleepy face with an impossibly tender expression. Even with the scarred gashes that spoiled her right cheek, jaw, neck and upper torso, Annie still was a breathtaking sight to behold. 

Mikasa’s small smile disappeared as she grimly recalled the source of her girlfriend’s wounds, exhaling profoundly through her nose whilst she bit her lower lip down.

_ “Sectumsempra!” An enraged Eren screamed fiercely, aiming his wand at Annie as he stared at the girl with pure ire dwelling within his emerald eyes. The blonde was completely caught off-guard, too engrossed in a book that Mikasa had lent her a couple of days before to even notice the Gryffindor boy or the approaching spell before it was too late, unconsciousness taking over her as her flesh was severely sliced by what seemed to be invisible swords. _

_ As the blonde was taken to the Hospital Wing, blood falling rapidly from her limp body and staining the grass red, by Headmaster Smith, who happened to be strolling around the courtyard along with Professor Ackerman; Mikasa felt her heart shrink whilst her entire world came into an abrupt halt. The raven-haired girl couldn’t help but to believe everything was her fault for she had told Eren, albeit begrudgingly, that she had been dating the Slytherin girl ever since Yule Ball —which had taken place during their fourth year at Hogwarts, two years before the incident that had just occurred,— even though she knew way too well about Eren’s hatred for their rival House. _

_ The Gryffindor girl didn’t even notice that Eren was being taken away by the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was Slytherin’s Headmaster as well, despite his loud complaints and screams... Nor did she notice that Armin, her Ravenclaw friend, had placed his hand over her left shoulder in what he hoped to be a reassuring gesture. Her mind was both blank and agitated, billions of thoughts and what-ifs roaring through her head as she stared at Annie’s blood with wide, lost eyes. _

“You’re thinking too much,” Annie mumbled hoarsely, her voice raspy from disuse, “I can practically hear your thoughts.” 

Mikasa snapped back to reality and wiped her tears, tears she didn’t know she had shed whilst she was lost in her memories, away with her right thumb. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled under her breath after some minutes. 

“What for?” The Slytherin questioned gently, frowning when her sore and pained body spasmed slightly against her will.

“Everything, I guess.”

Annie shook her head and sighed. “Don’t be, ‘s not your fault,” she stated softly, and when she saw that Mikasa was about to try to refute her, Annie added, “now hush and cuddle me, please and thank you.”

Even though Mikasa rolled her eyes at Annie’s bizarre antics, she got on the bed and tried to position herself in such a way that she could cuddle up with Annie without hurting her, remembering what Nurse Zöe had told her when she first visited Annie two days before:  _ the wounds will close soon, but the pain is going to linger for a while. _

“Much better,” the blonde murmured as she closed her eyes, falling asleep promptly as she bathed in Mikasa’s delightful warmth. Words of love were left unspoken, actions speaking louder than any of them could.


End file.
